


Hush Now

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa practice being quiet during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Now

Goldenleaf Forest was a perfect place for dates. It was nice and shady, yet because of the ever-present mist, it was still warm enough to be comfortable. The mist wasn’t even that heavy, mercifully. And strangely. Louisa still couldn’t quite figure out how that worked, but hey, maybe the witches had something to do with it. Or it was some kind of magic.

“Hey, are you awake?” she asked, turning from her assessment of the mist to look at her girlfriend.

“Barely,” said Lisa. “This mist makes me kinda sleepy.” She yawned and wriggled closer to Louisa, resting her head on Louisa’s knee.

“Really? It just makes me comfortable,” said Louisa. “Weird how it has those comfy qualities about it.”

“It’s not that weird,” said Lisa. “I was already kinda tired when we came here.”

“You’re always kinda tired,” said Louisa. “Are you even sleeping?”

“No.” Instead of Lisa answering, Starshine answered for her. “My Lisa has, sadly, not been sleeping well as of late.” He nickered sadly.

“Why not?” asked Louisa. “And why didn’t she tell me?”

“Didn’t want you to worry,” said Lisa, murmuring the words into Louisa’s leg. 

“How can I not worry?” asked Louisa, frowning down at her. “Are you going to tell me why you haven’t been sleeping or does Starshine have to do it?”

“I’ll tell you,” said Lisa. She sat up slowly and ate one of the chocolate-coated coffee beans that she carried around everywhere to wake herself up.

“I don’t know how you can eat those,” said Louisa with a shudder. “They’re gross.”

“Healthier than chugging energy drinks,” said Lisa, shrugging. “Although I could probably get away with that, being the healer of the group and all.”

“Don’t try it,” said Louisa.

“I won’t,” Lisa promised. “Starshine’s told me that a lot of times. Okay, I’m mostly awake now I think.”

Louisa moved closer to Lisa and kissed her.

“Okay, now I’m awake,” said Lisa, and nipped at Louisa’s bottom lip.

“Kissing and stuff later,” said Louisa. “Tell me why you’re not sleeping and I’ll reward you.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” said Lisa. “But okay. I can’t sleep because I keep having nightmares. Every time I close my eyes, I just see pink.”

“Well maybe if you turned your bedroom light off-“ said Starshine.

“And have the shadows hide things?” Lisa frowned at him.

“Good point. Go on.”

“So yeah, that’s why I can’t sleep. I have nightmares about my time there. And time slipping and shadows everywhere and the soul-sucking, all-consuming emptiness and hopelessness when I’d walk into one accidentally. And I feel like at the end there’s going to be something better because I know that I got out but in the dream I can’t remember getting out so I just feel hopeless.” Lisa shuddered and then wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Wow,” said Louisa. “I’m glad I got you out of there in time.”

“Sometimes it feels like I’m still there,” said Lisa. “When I’m alone. I sleep alone and I know I shouldn’t but sleeping in a big pile is only socially acceptable when you’re kids or if you’re in a relationship with multiple partners.”

“Do you feel sleepy when you’re with the others?” asked Louisa. “Or am I just special enough to make you comfortable enough to sleep?”

“Well… it sounds stupid but when I’m with you, it’s like there’s this bright light burning away the shadows and nightmares,” said Lisa. “But I do feel comfortable around the others too. Only falling asleep on a friend is weird.”

“I think dad would be okay with you staying over,” said Louisa. “I mean what are you going to do, get me pregnant?” They both laughed at that. “Just as long as we keep it down.”

“I’m not the screamer of the group,” said Lisa. “For a rock star, I can be pretty quiet when I need to be.”

“Maybe we should try it out,” said Louisa, then blushed at her own forwardness. “Sorry, that just slipped out. Anyone could ride through this track at any minute and see or hear us.”

“I’m game if you are,” said Lisa. “Starshine, keep an eye out for intruders and divert them. Where’s your horse, Louisa?”

“Who knows?” said Louisa with a laugh. She closed her eyes and reached out for the bond with Daydreamer and found him splashing around on the beach. She told him to stay, and he immediately understood and reported that he would.

“Ready?” asked Lisa.

“Yep, all sorted,” said Louisa, and grinned. She opened her eyes in time to see Lisa lunging for her.

Lisa kissed her with unbridled passion, hands already slipping beneath Louisa’s white singlet top and pulling it up. Louisa pulled away while her top came off, and then they were kissing again. Lisa’s touch felt magical on Louisa’s bare skin, and it made her gasp and moan and squirm as Lisa’s fingers danced over her back and up and down her sides, finally unclasping her bra and pulling it down so she could squeeze Louisa’s breasts and tweak her nipples.

“Can you be quiet without my mouth keeping you quiet?” asked Lisa, murmuring the words onto Louisa’s lips.

Louisa nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and then bit her lip to keep from crying out as Lisa licked and nipped at her nipples. It seemed almost unfair that Lisa was still fully dressed when she wasn’t, so she began to pull off Lisa’s vest and then Lisa helped her by shrugging out of it and then peeling off her black shirt to reveal her pale, slim body decorated with freckles and tattoos.

Lisa didn’t give Louisa any time to speak, already back to trying to make her squeak with nips and licks and dragging her teeth down Louisa’s neck. She almost succeeded, as Louisa swore quietly, but then it was her turn to bite back a moan as Louisa unbuttoned her pants and slipped her hand inside.

“Eager,” said Lisa. “I like it.”

Louisa didn’t say anything, still not trusting herself to speak, and arched her back with a gasp when Lisa finally dragged her tongue lower. She seemed to drag heat with her, and damn it felt nice. She pulled Lisa down on top of her and moaned into a kiss, their tongues twisting together and okay, maybe those awful coffee things tasted better second-hand.

Somehow, between the kissing and wandering hands and occasional neck bites, the two of them became fully naked and the first thing Louisa did was slip her fingers into Lisa’s familiar warm wetness.

Lisa used her tongue first, first lapping up the existing wetness and then dragging her tongue up, only letting her tongue slip in slightly along the way. Louisa almost whimpered at the sweet agony of it, and then had to quickly stop herself from making a loud noise (she wasn’t sure whether it would have been a moan or a squeal or just crying out) when Lisa finally slipped her tongue in while rubbing Louisa’s clit with her nose.

Louisa had to use her hand to muffle herself, but then she could smell and taste Lisa on her fingers and it really wasn’t fair but oh the wait would be _worth it_. While one hand was on her mouth (and sometimes in it as she bit her hand to keep from screaming because Lisa knew exactly what she was doing and damn she was good at it), the other ran fingers through Lisa’s hair and pushed her head down as she got closer.

Staying quiet was damn near impossible when Louisa finally came, but somehow she managed it by biting her hand really hard. She was surprised to see no wound from the force of the bite, but then she saw a faint pink light fading from Lisa’s hands and understood.

“We’ll have pillows and things to use as gags in your room,” said Lisa, giggling. “That was really hot.”

“Hell yes it was,” said Louisa. “I hope I can make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

“You can do what I did to you,” said Lisa. “I like that.”

“I can see why,” said Louisa. “We should try that next time we’re home alone.”

And then Louisa kissed Lisa and pushed her slightly so that their positions were switched. She ran her hands and lips and tongue down Lisa’s body, practically worshipping it, then trailed her fingers down and then into Lisa. But she only put one in, knowing that this was the way her girlfriend preferred it.

“Hand me my vest,” said Lisa. “I should’ve offered it to you too.”

“Neither of us were exactly thinking,” said Louisa. She handed Lisa her vest and blushed as she put it on.

“Now go,” said Lisa. “I’ll bite the fur trim. Notice how it’s not as furry as it used to be?”

Great, now that was the only thing that Louisa was going to think about whenever she saw that vest. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just… distracting.

Louisa continued what she’d been doing to Lisa, thrusting her finger in and out and rubbing Lisa’s clit with her other hand. She heard her girlfriend moan, and then looked up to see her hurriedly bite down on her hood. It wasn’t very effective at muffling her moans, but it was the thought that counted. Besides, this forest was so strange that nobody might ever hear them.

Curiosity got the best of Louisa and she swapped her hands for her mouth, moaning quietly at the taste of her girlfriend. With her nose in the right position, she could smell her too and the combined taste and smell was the best thing in the world. No wonder Lisa liked it so much if it was good for both of them.

Lisa squeaked and Louisa looked up to see her swap her hood for her wrist, biting down on it hard. It must have been painful, yet Lisa’s eyes were so dark with lust that there was no hint of pain in them. There was only a silent plea to keep going and don’t even think about stopping. Louisa was happy to oblige, and buried her nose and tongue in deeper.

Soon, much sooner than Louisa had expected, Lisa’s hips began to move in a way that could only mean that she was close. She was moaning around her wrist and breathing heavily, her body writhing in pure bliss. And then she screamed around her wrist and pink light quickly healed the new bite marks.

Louisa watched her girlfriend come down from her orgasm, grinning at the thought that she’d done that. She’d made her girlfriend feel that good. It was a wonderful feeling, one that she knew would definitely happen again in the future. With Lisa as her guide to all things sexual, she could become great in bed. She looked forward to that.


End file.
